galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Yaya
Yaya Yah, nicknamed Yaya (or Hanna in English incarnations), is one of the main characters in the BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBoy Galaxy. She is part of BoBoiBoy's gang . Appearance ￼Edit Original Series ￼Edit ￼ Yaya's appearance in the original series In the original series, Yaya wears a pink fuchsia long sleeve shirt, yellow vest, with small red flowers on the top, and magenta long trousers. She also wears light yellow shoes, her pink power watch that Ochobot gave to her, fuchsia pink belt, and a pink hood (hijab) with yellow flowers. In addition, she has a pair of goggles on her head that she never actually uses. In Season 2 and 3, she wears the same outfit as Season 1 except the fact that she has a flower clip on her hood and a pink belt around her waist. Although she hasn't been seen without her hijab on screen, concept art of her reveals that she has wavy brown hair underneath. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Now much older, Yaya is much taller and noticeably more mature than how she looked in the original series. She has long pink sleeves on a white blouse and a yellow belt with a small flower decorated bag hanging on her right waist, along with a pair of brown pants. She also dons a pair of yellow goggles in place of her old ones. Yaya wears a pair of white and pink boots. Her hijab style has changed as well. She wears her power watch on her right wrist, while yellow bracelet on her left wrist. Personality For most of the series, Yaya is shown to be one of the kindest and smartest members of the team. She is very hesitant to hurt other people and when she had first gotten her powers, she had apologized for attack Adu Du to defend her friends. Despite her kind demeanor, she is not hesitant to fight and is one of the first people to jump in when BoBoiBoy is in danger. As shown by her numerous academic achievements, Yaya is hardworking, responsible, and a smart individual, always working at the best of her abilities. A running gag is Yaya's inability to cook edible cookies and biscuits, where she gets upset when friends and people alike avoid having to eat her cookies. She doesn't seem to understand why her cookies are inedible but regardless gets excited when people 'enjoy' her baking.￼ Yaya's pen Skills and Abilities Attack5/5Defence3/5Agility4/5Courage3/5“Yaya, the power of flight and super strength!” — Ochobot in Season 1, Episode 2 “- Her power is Gravity Manipulation. That's how she can fly. - Yaya's power enables her to concentrate the force of gravity, then blast it out like a cannon in the form of a punch.” — Ejo Jo and his computer clarifying her powers in Season 2, Episode 10 Due to Ochobot losing part of his memory, her abilities were at first thought to be flight and super strength, when her actual power is Gravity Manipulation (ferrokinesis). With this, she can master gravity and release it, which gives her the supposed 'super strength'. Yaya also manipulates her own gravity, giving the illusion of flight. Category:Females Category:BoBoiBoy